Antonia
Antonia is the famed city of the Archineers. The Archineer Hall is located in this city. Antonia was built around the large Source Well at its center. Antonia is not the name of the kingdom, or even the peninsula it is located on. Antonia is the city only. The names of the kingdom and peninsula are unknown. Layout Antonia is divided into five main areas: Archineer Square, Antonia West, Antonia North, Antonia East, and Antonia South. Each area except Archineer Square has a guard tower where the Siege minigame can be played, and a gate leading to the World Map. There is a river that runs through Antonia East and Antonia South. Archineer Square Archineer Square is located at the center of Antonia. It contains the Archineer Hall and a few Kingdom Force and civilian NPCs. It has gates to all the other areas of Antonia. Antonia West Antonia West is where Lock enters Antonia for the first time, and is the only area accessible until the Siege minigame in that area is completed. It has gates to Archineer Square, Antonia North, and Antonia South, as well as an exit to the beaches to the west. Antonia North Antonia North houses many refugees from the war. Talking to NPCs reveals that supplies are tight, due to the influx of refugees. This area is unlocked after completing Kenan's test. The Siege minigame in this area is not required to continue. It has gates to Archineer Square, Antonia West, and Antonia East, as well as an exit to the northern mountains. Before exiting through the north gate for the first time, there is a cutscene with Isaiah and some refugees from up north. Antonia East Antonia East is unlocked after returning from the mountains and talking to Kenan. The eastern gate is only open after completing the Siege minigame in this area. There are gates to Archineer Square, Antonia North, and Antonia South, as well as an exit to the eastern forest. Antonia South The Siege minigame in this area is required to open the southern gate. There are gates to Archineer Square, Antonia East, and Antonia West, as well as an exit to the southern swamps and Dark Ridge. Geography Antonia lies in the center of a fertile peninsula ripe with many diverse climates. To the west are sandy beaches and shores with temperate weather and evergreen forests. To the north is a steep mountain range. At high elevations, it snows all year round. To the east is a large deciduous forest. This is a warm region diverse in plant life. To the south, the rivers from the mountains form a wide standing swampland delta. To the southwest lies Dark Ridge. Once lush, it is now scarred black by Agony's army. —From "Geography of Antonia" in-game text, in archineer hall in the classroom turned infirmary. Trivia *Antonia is laid out a lot like Clock Town in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Both cities are divided into North, South, East, West, and center areas, and have mountains to the north, swamps to the south, graveyards to the east, and beaches to the west. Category:Locations